Personal Priorities
by icjordan
Summary: Personal priorities are a matter that should always be tended to.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing , I am just borrowing tv show characters for my stories.**

"We shouldn't be doing this."

Her voice comes out as a hoarse whisper, having almost failed her. His hand grazes her lower back, burning her skin. He let's her go, taking the file from her hands and drops it on her desk. Turning to her, he walks forwards as he backs her up slowly, just until she makes contact with the wall of her office, eyes locked tensely, lust clearly evident.

"Not now. Anyone might come in here."

Still, despite her protests, her legs make no attempts to move. She's rooted firmly in place, lips slightly parted as her breathing gets heavier. He stands a mere couple of inches away from her; close enough to feel, but not to touch. Her skin is still on fire from his touch, and though her brain tells her to get away, her body seems to ignore its command.

"You've got a bathroom," He says confidently, eyebrow raised.

"Kurt, they'll.." She trails of as he leans forward, his lips graze her upper lip, building the tension that's clearly evolving between them. He pulls back slightly to look her in the eyes again, awaiting confirmation. He doesn't have to wait long until she throws caution to the wind and takes his hand, tugging him with her to her bathroom. The door slams as she gets pushed back against it, her hands cupping his face, pulling his lips to hers for a heated kiss. His hands grab hold of her hips as he gets pulled against her, a grunt escaping her throat as he pushes her further back into the door.

One hand slides back into his hair, the other wanders down and cups his neck. He pushes closer, deepening the kiss, kissing her like she's the air necessary for him to breathe. Breaking away, his lips immediately find the soft spot on her neck, paying special attention to the area. His hand trails down to her chest, cuppng her through her blouse, before he unbuttons just enough to slip his hand inside to feel her skin.

She brushes the back of her heel against his calf; he responds with a slightly deeper kiss on her neck; she digs her nails into his side in return, knowing a bruise will soon form; he squeezes her breast lightly in acknowledgment. His lips find hers again and his hands drop down to her legs, pushing up the hem of her skirt to her upper thigh. His increased speed inspires a frenzy and she's unbuckling his belt as he hoists one leg up.

Her head tilts back and a moan escapes her throat as they unite in the most intimate way. His movements begin slow as they find a rythym, and in a matter of moments she's bucking forward to meet his faster, quicker thrusts. Her head lulls forward to his shoulder, her breathing becoming shallower, his grunts making her weaker. The hoarse, breathless whisper of his name on her lips spurs him on. His thrusts become quicker, his breath hot on her neck, teeth grazing her exposed collarbone.

Her leg clenches around his hip, pulling him closer, her heel pressing into the back of his thigh. He dips his head to find her lips, and they share a series of hot, loving kisses. She feels herself rise to the edge as his movements become more exstatic and she pulls away from his lips to breathe, a strangled moan coming from her and her forehead comes to rest against his cheek.

In a matter of seconds she's shaking in his arms, her teeth sinking into his shoulder as her body rocks against him. He continues to thrust into her to prolong her orgasm, all while trying to watch her come undone. She rests against him, bucking her hips still to encourage him. She whispers to him; commanding him, her voice shaky.

He follows her, letting go and burying himself in her. He angles them, so she's leaning back against the door, her head tilted backwards as he now leans on her. Her hands run over his biceps, both trying to regulate their breathing. The way her name falls from his mouth mixed with a satisfied groan stirs something inside her.

Still slightly concious of their surroundings, they share a couple of soft, lazy kisses, lasting until each article of clothing is fixed. She runs her thumb over his lips to remove her lipstick from him; he watches her in adoration. Her eyes lift from his lips to his and a breathy chuckle comes from her. She gives him one last peck before moving past him and looking in her mirror.

She runs her hands through her hair in an attempt to tame it, hoping it won't be too dishelved. When she's ready they exit her bathroom, Kurt pulls open the door and follows her out, his hand on her lower back. Standing in front of her desk, he circles her waist with his arms and gives her another kiss.

"Whoa sorry,"

A voice pulls them apart and they find Diane's assistant turned away in the doorway.

"No, you're good." Diane tells her, pulling away from Kurt.

"I was just leaving." Kurt tells her as the younger girl comes into her office. "I'll have dinner ready when you get home." He tells Diane with a subtle smirk.

"I'll see you then." She nods and watches as he leaves her office and heads to the lifts.

Taking a seat behind her desk she begins to discuss her calender for the coming week, until her phone beeps beside her. As she reads the message a grin forms on her lips.

 _You're the dessert_

Eventually a quiet chuckle sounds from her throat and her assistant looks from her book to the phone to Diane, already knowing who the sender is. This isn't the first time her boss' husband made her laugh like a schoolgirl. Of course, unknown to her assistant, it isn't the first time they've been together in her bathroom either.

 **Thanks for checking out my story, please do let me know what you think, I would love feedback.**


End file.
